True Love
by coolgirl249
Summary: Chitoge ends up having a bad dream about Raku and goes over to his house. Will they sort everything out? One-shot / Rated M because this IS a lemon...


It was 2 am. It was a stormy night out, and Chitoge had woken up from a bad dream. She had dreamt that her precious Raku had died in a gang attack between their families because the promise of their fake relationship was no longer needed. Chitoge stood up from her bed, making her way outside the house and straight to Raku's place. She needed to make sure he was still alive and well.

After 10 minutes she ended up at Raku's door. Without a care in the world, she stormed in. None of the gang members questioned her sudden appearance, knowing well that she was Raku's "girlfriend". Chitoge walked straight to Raku's room, knocking on it with her right hand.

"R-Raku?" Chitoge stammered. After a minute of waiting Raku answered the door, his hair all messed up. His eyes lit up, but his eyebrows formed a surprised look on his face. "Chitoge? Why are you here so late at night?"

Chitoge looked up at Raku's face and started crying. "I had a bad dream about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I was worried and-"

Raku cut her off, pulling her in for a hug and caressing her hair. "Shh, Chitoge, I'm still here."

Raku led her into his room, both sitting down on his bed.

"Raku... There's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Chitoge stammered as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "I... I know you love Onodera, and that this whole relationship is just one big fake act, but I've fallen in love with you and I don't think you feel the same wa-"

Raku cut off Chitoge, pressing his lips against hers. Chitoge stared blankly for a second, and, realizing what was happening, leaned in, deepening the kiss. They fell onto Raku's bed on top of one another, hands exploring each other's places they've never been before. Chitoge grabbed his hair as Raku pushed his tongue in deeper, his tongue swirling in harmony with hers. As their lips separated, Raku whispered: "Chitoge, I love you. You've always been the one for me, not Onodera." Chitoge smiled, and pulled in Raku for yet another passionate kiss.

As the room started to get heated, Raku took off Chitoge's shirt, leaving her in only her shorts and bra. As he slowly removed her white shorts, Chitoge had started to remove Raku's shirt and shorts as well, hands shaking and all. Raku smirked and tossed Chitoge's shirt and shorts aside, and removed her bra. "Raku... What are you...?" Raku started to grope her breasts, and Chitoge let out a small moan. She had never made that noise before. Raku seemed amused, and continued to massage her breasts as they continued to French kiss. As sloppy as it was, it felt amazing.

As Raku deepened their kiss, their tongues dancing with one another, he left his right hand on her breast and traced his other finger down Chitoge's body, slowly making his way down there.

"...Mmmh..." Chitoge moaned. When he finally reached down there, he lightly rubbed her clitoris through the fabric of her underwear, feeling the wetness coming out.

"R-Raku... it... feels so..." Chitoge's body spasmed from pleasure. Her face squished up, and her mouth opened slightly, releasing a small moan from the back of her throat. Juice leaked out, and her underwear became even more soaked.

"Mmmhhh..."

Seeing her enjoyment, Raku could not take it any longer. He pulled down Chitoge's underwear all the way, as well as his. Chitoge squealed. "R-Raku? Wh-wha-" her words were immediately come over with moans of pleasure. "Oh... Mmmph..." Chitoge tried to suppress her moans, but it was no use. Raku continued to play with her clitoris, rubbing it just enough so that Chitoge could get as much pleasure as she could get out of it. It was getting more wet by the second, almost soaking the bed sheets below her. He stuck two fingers into her, and Chitoge squealed, a high-pitched noise coming from the back of her throat. As he inserted a third one, she moaned as she had never moaned before. "Raku... ooohh..." Raku continued to finger her, his manhood harder than it had ever been in his life. "Don't stop..." Chitoge moaned. Raku pressed his lips to Chitoge, muting the noises attempting to come out of her mouth.

Raku removed his lips and lowered his head down to Chitoge's vagina. She turned a shade of red. "R-Raku, d-don't-ahh..!"

Raku ignored the pleas of Chitoge and continued licking down there. Chitoge squirmed in delight. "R-Raku... I-I'm..!" Chitoge squirted a bit, and Raku licked his lips. "Raku... hnn..."

Hearing Chitoge say his name with such pleasure, Raku could not take it any longer.

"Mm... Chitoge... Can I...?"

Chitoge, unable to speak from the amount of bliss she was receiving, nodded her head. She dragged his boxers down his legs, while Raku helped. As he threw off the boxers from the bed, he positioned himself over Chitoge. "Ready?"

Chitoge nodded her head sternly. Raku thrusted his manhood into Chitoge, and stayed there for a bit as she squirmed underneath him. The first time seemed to be painful for Chitoge; Raku could tell. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Chitoge closed her eyes very tightly and gripped the bed sheets. "Y-yeah... just give me a moment." After a couple seconds, Chitoge relaxed a little bit, and started to feel the all the sensations. It felt nice. "Okay, I think we're good," Chitoge said.

Raku started moving, first very slowly, but kept getting faster. "R... Rak-" Chitoge could not even finish her sentence. Instead, moans came out of her mouth. "Mmmh... Raku... I-It... feels so good..." Raku continued to thrust harder and harder, both moaning each others names.

"Ch-Chitoge..."

"R-Raku..."

Raku suddenly changed positions, going underneath and placing Chitoge on top. She didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. "Wha...?"

"You should... try something," Raku said.

"Okay..." Chitoge started grinding her hips against Raku, and he grunted. He enjoyed the tight feeling of his manhood inside Chitoge. She continued to move up and down, getting faster every second.

"R-Raku.. I-I'm...!" Her body spasmed again, and liquid leaked from her vagina.

This went on for a while, and soon they switched back to their original position. Raku kept thrusting into Chitoge, and as he was reaching his climax, he thrusted in one last time, causing Chitoge to yell, "R-Raku..!" Chitoge had reached her climax, orgasming and repeating Raku's name multiple times. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as her juices came flowing out of her womanhood. Breathing heavily, she relaxed on his bed, putting her arms above her head.

Raku had been holding back, but he could not bear it any longer. He thrust into Chitoge one last time and pressed his lips to hers before releasing. Chitoge gasped as she felt his cum flow into her. "Mmm...!" It felt so good, as tired as she was.

Raku and Chitoge separated, landing on their backs on the bed right next to each other. After resting for a while, Raku looked at Chitoge with loving eyes. "Was that...?" Looking back at Raku, Chitoge smiled, then looked towards the ceiling. "That was amazing," she said. Raku sighed with relief. "I'll always be here Chitoge. I love you. I hope you realize that."

Chitoge leaned her head on Raku's chest and pulled the blanket over them. "I love you too."


End file.
